With the advent of digital cameras and advance in massive storage technologies, people now have the ability to capture many casual images. It is not uncommon to find tens of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of images taken over a number of years in a personal computer or database. The many images captured of individuals, whether alone or in group, can be used to provide useful information. A tool that facilitates determination of a dynamic relation tree based on images in the image collection would be beneficial.